Alvar Hanso
thumb|Alvar Hanso (von der [[thehansofoundation.org|Hanso Foundation website)]] right|thumb|Alvar Hanso im [[Sri Lanka Video.]] Alvar Hanso ist der dänische Geschäftsführer und Gründer der Hanso Foundation und der Hanso Group. 1967 wandte er sich an den UN Sicherheitsrat. 1975 wirkte er an einem DHARMA Orientation Film mit, um die Neuanwerber in die Projekte einzuweisen. Offenbar kaufte er jede Ausgabe von Gary Troup's Buch The Valenzetti Equation mitsamt allen Rechten. Laut Persephone (siehe The Lost Experience) wurde Alvar Hanso 2002 das letzte mal in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen. Wenn DJ Dan's Info stimmt, liegt Alvar Hanso's Alter bei etwa 112 Jahren. Sein Geburtsjahr wäre somit wahrscheinlich 1894. Er ist der Enkel von Magnus Hanso. Biografie "Getrieben von einem Bedürfnis für Privatsphäre und einem tiefsitzenden Sinn für Bescheidenheit, veröffentlichte Alvar Hanso ein paar persönliche Details." Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs versorgte er verschiedene Widerstandsbewegungen in Europa mit Munition. Nach dem Krieg wurde Alvar Hanso zum führenden Lieferant für hochtechnologische Rüstung für die NATO. Nachdem er den Weltfrieden jahrzentelang durch die Entwicklung hochkomplizierter Waffensysteme erhalten hatte, wandte er sein Interesse bedenklichen Bereichen der Wissenschaft und der Technologie zu - immerzu auf der Suche nach neuen Methoden die menschliche Erfahrung zu verbessern und eine rosigere Zukunft für die gesamte Menschheit zu bereiten. Während er sein gewaltiges Firmennetzwerk weiterhin betreibt, hat Hanso neue Standards gesetzt in Sachen Philanthropie (Menschenliebe) und im Bereich der Unterstützung wahrer wissenschaftlicher Forschung für die (Ver-)Besserung der gesamten Rasse." -thehansofoundation.org Sri Lanka Video [Hanso.JPG|thumb|250px|Alvar Hansos Bild auf der [http://www.thehansofoundation.org aktuellen Homepage ]] Alvar Hanso taucht in dem Video, das auf | Hansoexposed.com zusammengesetzt wurde, auf. Dieses Video zeigt ihn in der Zeit um 1975. Anscheinend spielt er die Rolle eines Einweisers in einem allgemeinen Orientierungsfilm der DHARMA Initiative. Bevor seine Idendität aufgedeckt wurde gaben die Fans dem Mann im Video den Kosenamen Mr. Beardy . In diesem Video wurde er von Schauspieler Ian Patrick Williams verkörpert. Transkript aus dem Video Geordnet in möglicher Reihenfolge # "Mein Name ist..." (4KVKLAYDM0) # "Alvar Hanso" (TRIBALWARS) # "Wenn sie diesen Film sehen, kennen sie bereits Gerald and Karen DeGroot und haben schon mit ihnen zusammen gearbeitet." (GMX18BCJ) # "Sie sind Gruender und Vordenker der DHARMA initiative. Vom jetzigen Zeitpunkt an wissen sie auch, dass es viele Dinge fuer unser Gemeinschaftsunternehmen zu erforschen gibt." (A0Y8) # "Was Sie noch nicht wissen ist, aus welchem Beweggrund wir die DHARMA Initiative gegruendet ha..." (KU12PB5LV7) # "...ben; wieso wir die weltweit groessten Denker vereint haben und ihnen unbegrenzte MIttel gewaehrt haben." (90VDHOHU) # "Sie sind mit allem, was sie bereits erfahren haben und dem was sie sehen und hoeren werden durch Ihr Ehrgefühl und ihr Engagement verpflichtet, dies alles geheim zu halten." (7HKBH) # "In ein paar Wochen, nach ihrer Einfuerung und dem Ueberlebenstraining, werden Sie und ihre Mitarbeiter zu einer streng geheimen Einrichtung ge..." (7TI) # "Die genaue Position der Anlage ist nur Mir,..." (3ZGT) # "...den DeGroots, und diversen hochrangigen Mitgliedern der Oragnisation bekannt." (1EY8AZCZNA2) # "Wieso all diese Sicherheitsmassnahmen? Die Geheimhaltung? Die Antwort darauf ist einfach: " (VIX7ZXT97) # "Vor nur 13 Jahren, im Jahre 1962, stand der Welt ein Atomkrieg kurz bevor. Die Vereinigten Staaten und die Sowjet Union erfuellten fast das Versprechen der gegenseitigen "sicheren" (bzw vollkommenen) Zerstoerung, ein Versprechen, welches sie durch einen zerstoerenden Kalten Krieg hindurch weiterhin foerderten." (XIGZ2Y10S2) # "Nach der Kuba-Krise, waren sich beide Nationen einig, eine Loesung muesse gefunden werden; die Folge daraus..." (M6XY398) # "...war die Valenzetti Gleichung." (E2LL1Z5E) # "Unter strengster Geheimhaltung, im Auftrag des UN-Sicherheitsrates..." (88CH) # "Die Gleichung ist dem Kopf des italienischen Mathematikers Enzo Valenzetti entsprungen." (750NZF8X) # "Sie sagt die genaue Anzahl an Jahren und Monaten voraus, in denen die Menschen sich selbst ausloeschen werden." (89RMCOCDC6D) # "Ob durch nukleare, chemische und biologische oder konventionelle Kriegsfuehrung, Pandemie(n), Uebervoelkerung, ..." (CHOCOLATES) # "Die Folgen sind gewaltig, Achtung ist geboten!" (RXMHJH9Y) # "Auch wenn die Gleichung von den Leuten, die sie entwickelten bereits widerrufen wurde ..." (RGMR) # "...panic. Nach meiner Auffassung ignorierten wir Warnungen immer zu unserem eigenen Risiko ; aus diesem Grund wurde die DHARMA Initiative gegruendet." (56LHZJDCL7A4) # "DHARMA ist ein Akronym fuer Abteilung für Heuristik und Erforschung von materiellen Anwendungen..." (E82KNI8L) # "Es bedeutet auch "Der eine wahre Weg" (3GTVI0M11) # "...und durch ihre Forschung werden sie Menschen helfen..." (5BE) # "...unterirdische Laboratorien mit der Ausstattung, die sie fuer ihre Forschung mit optimaler Zweckmaessigkeit brauchen werden..." (R3PUX4) # "Jegliche Unterstuetzung die sie brauchen werden, regelmaessige Medizin- und Lebensmittelversorgung eingeschlossen, wird fortlaufend gewaehrleistet sein." (ESJ4X6EBNC) # "welche in einer nur uns bekannten Frequenz sendet..." (VACCINE) # "Wenn sie es durch Wissenschaft moeglich gemacht haben unverstaendlich ..." (GMIWRLHHNHM) # "...werden wir wissen, dass der einzig wahre Weg gefunden wurde." (RRGYXS) # "Das Schicksal der Rasse "Mensch" liegt in ihren Haenden." (4R19Y0UXB6Y) # "Danke und "namaste"!" (FVH7N) ''Bad Twin'' Buch Information In Kapitel 23 gibt es einen scheinbaren Wechsel im Vorstand der Widmore Corporation, Alvar Hanso wird durch Thomas Mittelwerk ersetzt. Verstand und Weisheit von Alvar Hanso Die folgenden Zitate sind auf Alvar Hanso zurückzuführen. * "Ich bin sehr stolz darauf mit einem derartig brilliantem Team zusammenzuarbeiten, welches mich jeden Tag aufs neue begeistert und sich für eine bessere Zukunft vorankämpft. Der ständige Einfluss und die Hingabe des Teams übertreffen meine Erwartungen." -thehansofoundation.org Television Ad. * "Von Beginn als sich unsere Spezies entwickelte war der Mensch mit Neugier gesegnet. Unsere wertvollste Gabe, ohne Ausnahme, ist das Verlangen, mehr zu wissen - hinter das zu sehen, was als Wahrheit angesehen wird und sich vorzustellen, was möglich ist" —Alvar Hanso, Rede vor dem UN Sicherheitsrat, 1967, eingestellt in die erste Iteration der thehansofoundation.org Website und teilweise zitiert von Tom. * "Den begrenzten Verstand zu predigen bedeutet die Verheißung unserer Zukunft auszuschließen." - thehansofoundation.org Hauptseite. * "Eine Gesellschaft sollte nicht nur an ihren hellsten Lichtern gemessen werden, sondern daran, wie die Hellsten den Weg für die erhellen, die nicht für sich selbst scheinen können." -MHA Bereich der thehansofoundation.org Website. ** Möglicherweise Bezug zu Hurleys psychischer Erkrankung oder nur die Weise in der die Gestrandeten emotional und spirituell verlorene Seelen sind. ** Möglicherweise Bezug auf die Kluft zwischen "den Besten und den Hellsten" (exemplary men like Jack) and those who struggle in life (just about everyone else). * "Vorbeugung ist der Nummer 1 Grund warum die Menschen heute längere Leben leben. Die Zeit ist gekommen in der jeder Mensch der Welt lernen muss zu verstehen, dass ein Minimum an inverstierter Zeit und Mühe zu einem sehr viel längeren und glückerem Leben führt." -WWPDP section of thehansofoundation.org Website. ** Möglicherweise Bezug auf das Impfmittel, das Claires Baby schützen soll. But that the dread of something after death, The undiscovered country, from whose bourn No traveler returns, puzzles the will And makes us rather bear those ills we have, Than fly to others we know not of. * "Die Zukunft muss kein unentdecktes Land sein. Mit Hilfe der Wissenschaft und der Technik können wir unsere unaufhaltsame Vorwärtsbewegung in eine sichere Reise, in einen wohlbekannten Hafen der Ruhe verwandeln. -MFI Bereich der thehansofoundation.org Website. **Die Phrase "unentdecktes Land" stammt von einem Selbstgespräch aus Shakespears Hamlet und verweist auf das Unbekannte welches auf den Tod folgt. **Eventuell auch eine Anspielung auf Star Trek. * "Um zu verstehen wie die Welt funktioniert, müssen wir erst verstehen wie die Welt entstand." -ERI Bereich der thehansofoundation.org Website. * "Mit der nötigen Zeit gibt es keine Begrenzung dessen was Menschen erreichen können, keine Grenze die wir nicht überwinden können und keine Erfahrungen das wir nicht leben können wenn wir auf zukünftige Generationen verzichten." -LEP Bereich der thehansofoundation.org Website. Siehe auch *The Hanso Foundation Hanso, Alvar Category: Ungelöst Hanso, Alvar Hanso, Alvar ar:ألفار هانسو en:Alvar Hanso es:Alvar Hanso fr:Alvar Hanso it:Alvar Hanso nl:Alvar Hanso pl:Alvar Hanso pt:Alvar Hanso ru:Альвар Хансо